User talk:Kaseijin
= Old Posts = = New Posts = Hello from HoopleDoople I'm in the process of adding content I believe is needed or helpful to the newbie FAQ. Once I'm finished feel free to fix any formatting issues and add whatever links you believe belong. I'm not terribly familiar with the wikia system so I may make some mistakes. Thanks for the "welcomes." I fianlly discovered that I could join wiki so I figured I should keep an upkeep on the page I created. Thanks for the organization makes it look alot nicer than my crappy list. Adding a quest tables column Hello, I seek permission to add a column to the tables in Quests By Area to indicate the dungeon location of each quest. Note it already indicated the NPC location. From time to time, it is useful to identify which quest a given dungeon is for. My most common scenario is fighting in a group that will conquer a dungeon, and I want to seek the quest for that dungeon, or confirm that I have already done it. I propose that I gather the data for each table, and only add the column when I have the bulk of the data for that table. -- pschlosser 00:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) About the new "Class Damage per Turn" Yeah, I was just wondering if I could contribute to it. But before that, well it would be kind of better if I knew what enemy we should take as a base. I'd kind of recommend the Aseneekiwaka as it is in the examples. I think that one is best because 20 def and res is a good average, so people will see how they hit on a medium defensive enemy. I could give the info for an hypnotist from level 20 unfortunately I thought about it when he was already that level. I also have the level 20 charmer and a 69 Savage (so the last one may be a bit too strong, but I can still try to send my info about this one from level 70 and on) If you give the approbation for the Aseneekiwaka as the base I'll start immediately contributing to this page as it's fun to look at it. Davmil3111 (Shuggendo in game) November 23rd 2009 EDIT (November 24th): Oh yeah good idea, I'll do just that! Thanks for the advice. hi how do i do to come to plaqued grounds?? is it a quest i have to do or what?????????????????????? TO this person: you need to complete all uw quest except uwa How do we change the text's color? Yeah it's Shuggendo again. I went to try and do the table like you asked me to. But I don't know how to change the text's of the font's color. It would help if I knew heh. Thanks in advance. P.S. I checked the formatting help and HTML help pages, but couldn't find the color part. Profiles on wiki How do you make a proper profile of your character like yours? m00c0w New MOD staff pictures: I just uploaded a few screenshots I took today(I managed to find a few mods =P). It would be great if someone could upload them into the weapons section under "Mighty MOD Staff". thank you, Level1kid 04:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edit: thank you so much!!!! --Level1kid 23:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) hacked i need reset my password tell me how bartman82 Stuff stuff Its just a lot of CWA stuff is also found in PGA, like the Faceless 248k hp and the 195k hp spider and so on.... hey hey, im guessing you have been on this for a long time. im just leaveing a message to ask you if you know how i could talk to someone who is part of Sarced Seasons. cus i wanna know if they could add a new magic for Evergreen Soldier. Admin Rights Frank (Marakesh) 22:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to give me or CreedP admin rights, because we need to move the content of this page to another wiki, because SacredSeasons with be renamed to SacredSeasonsClasses and the content of this one need to reflect the game that will be released as SacredSeasons. Thanks